


[podfic] Donuts

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Red Hood le salva la vida a Red Robin. A la mañana siguiente, Tim aparece en el piso de Jason con una caja llena de donuts.00:10:31 :: Escrito porMinigami.





	[podfic] Donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [donuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959599) by [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/d) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nocn0hf7851wemo/%5BDCU%5D%20Donuts.mp3?dl=0)

 **Descargar:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nocn0hf7851wemo/%5BDCU%5D%20Donuts.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contactarme:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- correo electrónico (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notas:** Gracias a Minigami por su permiso para podficar

 


End file.
